


Shut up and Dance.

by kat_alyst



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Actor Kaneki, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Blushing Kaneki Ken, Dancer Hide, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_alyst/pseuds/kat_alyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki had always loved the way HE danced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and Dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah! First Fic nerves.  
> Constructive feedback is always wanted!

_"Oh don't you dare look back._

_Just keep your eyes on me."_

_I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

~ ** _Shut up and Dance - Walk the Moon_**

 

* * *

 

 

There were many reasons why Kaneki Ken loved performing arts school.

He loved how inclusive and big it is, the friendly atmosphere and how much freedom he has in his Theatre studies. (Most) People where nice, maybe not Touka but she was always angry with everything and everyone so she doesn't really count. However, what Kaneki loved the most was picking Hinami up from her dance class every Tuesday and Wednesday.

OK... Maybe it wasn't the picking up Hinami bit that he loved. It was mainly watching the dance she was doing in her class, and one person in particular always stood out to Kaneki.

As he approached the dance hall on that Tuesday afternoon he heard the soft thud of music coming from the closed door of the hall. Kaneki had already finished his class and was just hanging around just so he could see Hinami. Yes. Hinami. Not anyone else in her class. His heart rate increased with every step closer towards the door. Kaneki found himself mentally preparing just to push the door open and make sure his eyes don't automatically look for him- STOP. Kaneki mentally chided himself, he just needed to go in and wait a bit for her to finish.

As Kaneki internally had a conversation with himself, he failed to notice a presence behind him watching as he made laughable facial expression. A dramatic clearing of the throat caught Kaneki of guard so much that he almost got whiplash from how fast he turned around.

Tsukiyama snorted. "Bonjour, Kaneki dear. Are you all right there?" He said barely being able to control his laughter. "You look quite troubled standing in front of that door."

Kaneki's face burned. One of his teachers was standing in front of him, flamboyant clothing, paperwork and all "Sorry Tsukiyama-san, I'm fine." He received a simple raise of the eyebrow from his teacher as a reply.

"Are you sure something is not troubling you? ...Or someone perhaps?" When Kaneki's eyes shifted away Tsukiyama sighed. "Love huh? It makes you dumb doesn't it? I have" Kaneki jolted.

"L-love!? Who said anything about love?" He panicked. How did his theatre teacher figure him out so quickly?

"Kaneki... you do realise you are more obvious than you think." Tsukiyama started. "I always notice you daydreaming in my classes." Kaneki's mouth stopped working. Was he really that noticeable? He could only let out small squeaks as Tsukiyama went on. "Don't worry dear, just speak to him." He winked. Kaneki was about to defend himself more but his mini heart attack had delayed him long enough for the bell to interrupt him. "Oh that's a shame, until next time Kaneki." And then Tsukiyama was gone with a flick of his wrist.

Only when he had disappeared around a corner did Kaneki allow himself to relax. He abruptly did a double take when he realised Tsukiyama had said 'he' instead of assuming his crush was a girl. How would he know that? He shook his head and quickly fixed his hair and hurried into the hall since the 45 minute bell had already rung. When he entered he took in the familiar interior; a decent sized hall with a wall that was completely made out of mirror. The class was still practising the dance so he was able to slip in without many people noticing him. Kaneki took a seat on a low bench seat in the corner of the room, where a few spectators already sat, and took out his The Black Goat's Egg (First edition!).

He was able to calm himself for a few minutes by focusing on his book, however when a different fast paced song was turned on, he found himself look up from his book and not being able to look back down. It seemed that the teacher, who he thinks is called Nishiki, was grumbling to his group about something. Kaneki couldn't hear what he was saying but then all the boys in the class came to the centre on the dance floor. It looked like they were warming up.

_Don't look for him Kaneki! Where is he...?  No, control yourself. Oh!_

His eyes were only on one man in the room. Kaneki sighed as he took in his love- no! - His... interest.

 _He_  had, curling round his neck,soft looking blond hair with brown roots that made him look like the personification of a sunflower.  _He_ wore a bright yellow shirt and grey sweatpants and still managed look like a God. He grinned like then sun and...  _His eyes._ They are exactly like the coffee Kaneki likes to drink every morning before he comes in to school.

Again, Kaneki was too lost in his thoughts to notice someone sitting next to him. He was quickly snapped out of his reverie.

"Oh my  _GOD!"_ His 'friend' Touka whispered harshly beside him. "Your feelings for him are written all over your face. It makes me sick." Kaneki is once again reminded how he and Touka really shouldn't be classed as friends.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? And stop sneaking up on me!" Kaneki sulked. Touka huffed out loud.

"It’s because it’s true. You’re even worse than Kanae with his obsession with Tsukiyama." Uh oh, Kaneki thought. Touka is going to go on and on at him now. He knows how much she loves to complain about people, including himself. He never asked why. Probably a good idea since he might have a black eye after.

"...and Kanae is fucking creepy OK, please if you continue like this you might end up like him, or worse! I have to watch him constantly watching Tsukiyama from the lighting panel." Touka kept rambling on and He started to zone in and out. Kaneki forgot she shares Production Skills with Kanae, who Kaneki had to admit was kind of... exuberant.

Kaneki could sense that she would never stop complaining so he cut her off while simultaneously watching his sunshine. "Touka why are you here?"

"I'm here to help your sorry arse, that's what." Touka growled. "Introduce yourself to him before I do it for you. I'm sick of you not listening to a word I say."

"OK! I'll do it." Kaneki fidgeted. He didn't know how well Touka interfering would go. Out of the corner of his eye he saw wild movement and noticed that Hinami on the other side of the room was trying to get his attention by waving. He smiled and waved back but noticed someone was sitting next to her. "Oh... so that's why you're _really_ here."

Touka looks in the same direction that Kaneki is and freezes. Then a deep red blush appears on her face so fast that Kaneki is surprised. "What the hell are you talking about?" Touka defends herself. 

"I never realised Yoriko was in this class." Touka punched Kaneki's arm in return. She was about to say something, probably an insult, but Nishiki's voice cut her off.

"All right you brats! You need to practise this dance until its PER-FECT. Else, I'll make you have to repeat this until the day you die." He shouted. A collection of groans resounded across the room.

"Aw, Nishio-senpai, I always thought you liked me enough to want to stay with me forever." Kaneki realised it was the blond speaking up. A chorus of laughter ensued after. 

Nishiki decided to ignore it "Stop whining or you will have to practise when you’re in hell as well." They stopped immediately. A track that Kaneki had never heard before that sound like some K-pop boy band started playing.

The group of boys positioned themselves in front of the small audience that they had. Of course the boy Kaneki happened to like was at the front. They were counted in and at the same time everyone in the room quieted.

After having been to these practises for quite a while Kaneki was still amazed at the dancing. It looked as if they had to practise outside of school as well because the moves and formations they were doing where too complex to be able to do after one lesson. Kaneki's eyes were always on the blond beauty in the middle of the group. He moved with such precision that he made the dance look easy. Kaneki was completely mesmerised and felt like he wanted to dance as well, and he didn't even care that Touka was side eyeing him throughout the whole thing with her eyebrows raised.

"I must admit he is good at dancing." Touka whispered.  _Good? Kaneki thought, that was the biggest understatement of the year._  He felt oddly proud of that fact. "He must be the guy everyone talks about."Kaneki froze.

"Yes, there are a lot of girls who are like you and are infatuated with him." Kaneki's heart dropped out of his chest. Touka looked at him then blew air from her nose. "Don't look like someone just killed something, although I'm tempted to strangle you right now, he is known for being one of the best dancers in this school." There was a pause.

Kaneki couldn't help but be jealous. He thought that maybe he could have a chance with the unnamed guy but, now his self-esteem has gone out the window since the man probably gets harassed by women on a daily basis. 

"I think his name is... uh- Hideyoshi I think." Touka added

"Hideyoshi" Kaneki echoed. It sounded so right. Immediately after he said it after he said it he felt eyes on himself. He looked around to see 'Hideyoshi' staring and smiling at him cheekily. Kaneki froze and temporarily forgot how to breathe like a normal human. The rest of the female dancers had joined them on the stage at the next part of the song. Kaneki's heart sped up as Hide grabbed his female dancer and danced close to her, watching him intently throughout. 

He heard Touka inhale a sharp breath beside him. He tore his eyes away from Hideyoshi to see that she was staring at Yoriko, who was dancing with another male dancer. A realisation dawned on Kaneki that they were in the same situation. Both of them liked someone but, were too scared to approach them. Kaneki with a new resolution spoke.

"If I speak to Hideyoshi-kun after this practise, will you ask Yoriko out?" Touka turned towards him slowly and Kaneki braced himself. She could either kill him right now or actually listen to him.

 "It’s a Deal." She replied quickly. Kaneki was about to apologise but it died in his throat when he realised what she had actually said. The final bell went and the song ended just in time. Everyone clapped and looked to Nishiki, who was standing on the side, for his judgement.

"Looks like you can go home on time for once." was all he said. The class cheered and ran to get out of the class. Kaneki knew it was time to man up. He stood up but was immediately tackled by Hinami.

"Big brother, you looked like a fish the way you were staring at Hide!" Touka burst out with a smug laugh and stretched out her arms to Hinami. Touka looked up at Kaneki.

"Hurry up so I can get this over and done with." She nodded her head in the direction of Hide, who was currently surrounded by his friends. Kaneki shook in fear and immediately regretted making a deal.

"I can't do it while he's around his friends. I'll be a laughing stock. What if he doesn't even like boys!" Kaneki's lips trembled. Hinami hauled Touka up and pushed both of them in the direction of Yoriko and some of her friends. Both of them protested all the way.

"Hey guys! These are my older siblings Kaneki and Touka." The group of girls aimed lots of questions at the pair but Touka interrupted.

"We aren't actually related, thank you very much. It would be a nightmare if we were." The group laughed. They then went around introducing each other. When it got to Kaneki he started in a cold sweat.

"My name is Kaneki Ken, I-I don't know what else is interesting to say about me." The girls around him leaned in closer and started cooing.

"You’re really cute."

"I love your hair."

"Your outfit is cute as well!" Kaneki slowly backed away but stopped when he felt eyes on him from behind. Hinami noticed his discomfort and swiftly told everyone that they were leaving. Kaneki quickly turned around and saw Hide still sitting in the room. He then turned to Touka and nodded. She rolled her eyes and went over to Yoriko who was about to leave.

Kaneki slowly approached the boy sitting on the side and scratched his face.

"I felt like you wanted to speak to me." Hide said before Kaneki could do anything. Kaneki was lost for words.

"Uh, I..." Kaneki's face burned. Hide grinned and now he was blind as well.

"You're cute." Kaneki died. "I'm Nagachika Hideyoshi. You can call me Hide though. I hate formality."

"I know." He blurted out.  _Oh hell. Why did I say that?, now he probably thinks I'm creepy._ "I'm Kaneki Ken." He congratulated himself for being able to speak again.

"I know." Hide said smoothly. Kaneki found that he was mute once again. How did he know his name? "I'm sorry. I couldn't help but tease you." Hide laughed, not feeling sorry at all, and Kaneki couldn't help but laugh with him.

Hide stood up and Kaneki admired the fact that Hide is taller than him and his really nice lean muscles.  _God he's so attractive._  Hide was sweating and his hair stuck to his face but it made him look so much more appealing.

"You're really good at dancing. I wish I could dance like that." Kaneki whispered. He didn't care that he said something so random. He was too much in awe of Hide.

"Thanks man, it took many ass whopping’s from Nishio-senpai for me to dance like that." Hide beamed. Suddenly a phone beeped. "Sorry, that’s my cue to go. It was nice meeting you, Ken." Kaneki shivered at the way he said his name. No one normally calls him by his first name. He was already in love with this boy and all he had to do was speak.

"See you." Kaneki mumbled shyly. Hide strolled out the hall with a wave and Kaneki fell to his knees. He has a very, very long way to go.

 

 

 


End file.
